


Memorie dimenticate

by Sawi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspettiva, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Può essere vista sia come relazione platonica che romantica, Spoilers, anche se il massimo che fanno è accarezzarsi il volto quindi insomma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: «Assieme all’occhio, nostra sorella deve averti portato via anche la scarsa intelligenza rimasta.»Thor si lasciò andare ad una risata breve ma sincera, calda e tonante. Quanto la odiava.«Può darsi fratello.» gli rispose, poggiandogli la mano sulla guancia così da continuare ad accarezzarlo sullo zigomo affilato. «Per fortuna ho un ottimo consigliere.»Esasperato, Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e scansò con uno schiaffo la mano di Thor dal suo volto.«Non è questo il punto, Thor.»Loki e Thor sono su Midgard, con il loro popolo Asgardiano di cui occuparsi. Thanos è stato sconfitto e chi era stato privato dei propri cari li ha visti tornare sani e salvi. Per Loki però è stato diverso: qualcosa era andato storto.





	Memorie dimenticate

**Author's Note:**

> E' una fic totalmente self-indulgent. Non avevo idea di dove stessi andando a parare né so per quale motivo è venuta fuori così lunga. Personalmente, non mi piace neanche, ma ci sto dietro da troppo - procrastinando - e voglio levarmela dalle scatole in tutta onestà.  
> Si tratta della prima fic che pubblico su Thor e Loki (Thorki anche, volendo, anche se per quanto li shippi ho cercato di rendere la fic più vicina ad una relazione platonica tra due fratelli asgardiani molto touchy), anche se in realtà nel mio pc ce ne sono anche troppe risalenti al 2011 e 2012 *suda  
> Non so perché non le ho mai pubblicate, ma vabbé, sto divagando.  
> Spero che in qualche modo la fic possa piacervi!
> 
> NB: non aspettatevi una chiara spiegazione sul perché Loki è vivo. Cioè, ho trovato un modo di evitarmi il problema di doverla spiegare, ma vi giuro che ha senso. Almeno nella mia testa ha senso.  
> Si ringrazia Francesca per il titolo della fic ad ossimoro perché la mia fantasia per i titoli è: inesistente.

 

 

 

    Un movimento brusco del fratello interruppe il sonno già incredibilmente leggero di Loki.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegare come e perché, ma da quando erano arrivati su Midgard, lui e Thor avevano iniziato a dividere uno stesso letto ogni singola notte. Era strano a dir poco, insolito soprattutto per gli ultimi trascorsi tra loro due, eppure era la realtà. Una realtà che il Dio dell’Inganno non voleva né rinnegare ma neanche del tutto accettare.

Con uno sbuffo e un successivo schiocco della lingua, Loki si sollevò leggermente su un gomito per scrutare il volto al suo fianco, riflettendo intanto su una possibile vendetta per essere stato svegliato. Fin da quando erano dei bambini d’altronde, la sorte di Thor dipendeva esclusivamente dal suo umore: se al mattino Loki si sentiva particolarmente magnanino, lo lasciava riposare senza disturbarlo, altrimenti impegnava tutto il suo ingegno nel trovare espedienti originali per destarlo – ovviamente nel modo più brusco possibile. L’ultima volta per esempio – e si tratta di due giorni prima –, gli era bastato schioccare le dita affinché Thor capitolasse sul pavimento, scattando poi in piedi in preda all’illusione di essere inseguito da un gruppo di Jǫtnar molto focosi. L’incantesimo dovette ingannarlo particolarmente, dato che arrivò fino all’esterno, parzialmente nudo, prima di rendersi conto della situazione.

Questo ricordo bastò a farlo sorridere appena, segno che quel mattino Loki si sentiva clemente. Decise perciò di non svegliarlo, preferendo piuttosto soffermarsi ad osservare il corpo del fratello, piacevolmente illuminato dal sole mattutino che si faceva strada tra dei tendaggi non troppo pesanti. Non vi era centimetro del corpo di Thor che Loki non conoscesse, non vi erano segreti, eppure frequentemente ne restava affascinato, una punta di invidia ad accompagnare la meraviglia per quel corpo scultoreo.

Era così squisitamente perfetto che in passato lo aveva nauseato.

Ma ora non più; al contrario, percorrendo con lo sguardo il corpo parzialmente coperto da indumenti e lenzuola, i sentimenti negativi erano quasi del tutto assenti, almeno finché la sua attenzione non si posò sulla cicatrice dell’occhio destro, il ricordo dello scontro contro Hela. Un ricordo che, a distanza di tempo, lo scaldava dalla rabbia: tornare indietro e strappare le viscere dal corpo vivo della sorella era stato un pensiero abbastanza frequente, doveva ammetterlo, e neanche quando Thor ottenne l’occhio di ricambio mitigò eccessivamente l’ira. La cicatrice restava, e assieme all’iride marrone ricordavano a Loki che qualcun altro aveva osato ferire quel corpo, un corpo su cui Loki si vantava di essere l’unico ad aver lasciato cicatrici.

Ogni volta che Thor lo guardava, quell’iride lo sbeffeggiava.

…Un momento.

Quando lo aveva ottenuto, quell’occhio? E chi era stato a donarglielo?

Queste domande, ed altre ben più confuse e sconnesse, si affollarono con improvvisa prepotenza nella sua mente, quasi stordendolo. Pensò, sarcasticamente, che le troppe mattine tranquille dovevano avergli…

Sentì il cuore fermarsi nel suo petto e batté un paio di volte gli occhi, guardando Thor senza realmente vederlo. Qualcosa non—

Un grugnito, seguito da spiacevoli movimenti intestinali del fratello, riportarono Loki alla realtà: alla realtà di Thor che in uno sfoggio plateale del suo essere “maschio”, si grattò i testicoli, sbavò sul cuscino e diede libero sfogo ai gas del suo apparato digerente.

Essendo di umore particolarmente volubile, bastò ciò per indignare terribilmente Loki. Con totale assenza di magnanimità, e con sdegno crescente man mano che un odore sgradevole si diffondeva nell’aria, ritenne che destare Thor nel modo più semplice ma efficace, ovvero spingendolo giù dal letto, fosse la scelta migliore.

«Alzati, bestia.»

 

・・・

 

Qualche giorno dopo, il risveglio di Loki fu ancora una volta prematuro: Thor, in tutta la sua grazia e leggerezza, gli andò parzialmente sopra, stringendolo tra le braccia con la sua forza bruta. Tutt’altro che contento della situazione, il primo istinto di Loki fu quello di tramutarsi in serpe per stritolarlo e spezzargli, possibilmente, almeno un paio di costole. Il suo piano di vendetta restò però una semplice idea grossolana dato che non ebbe la possibilità di svilupparla ulteriormente: Thor stava tremando. Inizialmente, complice anche la sonnolenza, Loki pensò che sentisse freddo – il fratello, in perfetta sintonia con il suo aspetto solare ed l’indole burrascosa, amava il caldo, e poteva essere definito una sorta di piccolo grande sole: caldo e accecante. Come conseguenza, in modo perfettamente opposto a Loki, soffriva il freddo.

Il dio dell’Inganno però comprese ben presto che non era così, non in quel momento. L’agitazione, la paura che percepì suggerivano una realtà insolita e ben più spiacevole, ovvero che Thor stesse avendo un incubo.

Neanche con tutti gli anni assieme alle loro spalle aveva visto Thor vittima di un brutto sogno.

Quasi scosso da questa realizzazione, nonché meravigliato – che mostro si era insinuato nella sua mente perché i lineamenti di Thor fossero tanto scossi? –, Loki restò a guardarlo silenziosamente, permettendo al fratello di stringerlo a suo piacimento. In passato, grazie ai suoi numerosi scherzi, aveva scorso numerose volte il volto di Thor velato dal dolore – fisico e non – ma raramente, forse mai, aveva visto tale genuino terrore offuscare il suo volto. Ed era strano, decisamente, poiché non avrebbe dovuto provare nulla davanti a ciò. Quel dolore, in fin dei conti, e quella paura, non erano niente se confrontati con quanto _lui_ aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle negli ultimi anni della sua vita. Disprezzo, odio, e le conseguenti solitudine, rabbia, invidia; emozioni forti, distruttive, che amava credere di riuscire a controllare alla perfezione nonostante fosse consapevole della menzogna che si celava dietro le lodi che tesseva di se stesso.

Loki, insomma, in una normale situazione avrebbe aspettato che Thor si svegliasse senza il suo aiuto, che vivesse l’incubo nella sua integrità, lasciandogli provare un frammento di ciò che lui aveva passato.

Eppure era difficile. Le mani del fratello, forti e così fastidiosamente bollenti, si stringevano attorno al suo corpo con una tale necessità da scuoterlo; il respiro, che avvertiva chiaramente sulla sua pelle data l’eccessiva vicinanza, era irregolare, spezzato, troppo veloce; tutta la sua figura, nonostante l’incredibile statura e muscolatura, in quel momento sembrava appartenere ad un bambino spaventato, piuttosto che al Dio del Tuono, sovrano di Asgard.

_“Mi assomiglia”_

 Questo pensiero sfuggì a Loki, del tutto inaspettato nella sua disarmante sincerità.

Fu per questo che agì: piuttosto che affrontare quella realtà preferiva cambiarla. Vi era troppo che non voleva ammettere.

«Thor.»

Così, con una dolcezza che non riuscì a controllare, accompagnò il sussurro del suo nome ad una carezza al suo volto; la barba, sotto i suoi polpastrelli, tremò appena e il volto di Thor si corrucciò particolarmente, gli occhi serrati e scintille che sfuggivano al suo controllo.

«Fratello.» un mormorio questa volta, e un bacio leggero sull’occhio offeso, sull’unica cicatrice non sua che segnava quel corpo. Nessuno avrebbe mai assistito a quelle dimostrazioni di sincero affetto, persino lui era tentato di rimuoverle dalla sua stessa memoria. «Svegliati.»

Come se avesse piegato al suo volere il seiðr per un incantesimo, i muscoli di Thor così come i suoi lineamenti si distesero, e gli occhi eterocromatici si schiusero davanti a Loki.

«Finalmente.» esclamò con finta esasperazione il Dio dell’inganno; amava recitare, si sentiva al sicuro, e in quel particolare momento ne aveva bisogno, come per controbilanciare la gentilezza del suo gesto. «Hai quasi soffocato il tuo caro fratellino nel sonno a causa di un incubo. Il grande e possente Thor ha forse bisogno della sua mamma?»

Seguì un breve silenzio in cui Thor si limitò a fissarlo senza muovere un muscolo. Poi, lentamente, sollevò una mano fino al volto di Loki, sfiorandolo con reverenza e una leggerezza apparentemente impossibile per quelle mani così grandi, ben più avvezze al combattimento che alla dolcezza.

«…Loki?» la voce era roca, ancora assonnata, ma caricata d’urgenza e tensione, note che non passarono inosservate – anche uno sciocco se ne sarebbe accorto, e Loki era ben lontano dal peccare in intelligenza. Eppure, per quanto iniziasse a preoccuparsi – la ragione la avrebbe analizzata in seguito –, mostrarsi tale era fuori discussione. Aveva un’immagine da mantenere, una maschera da indossare.

«Non riconosci il tuo stesso fratello? Dormire troppo mina alla tua intelligenza già scarsa.»

Thor, in risposta, offrì l’accenno di un sorriso e spostò il palmo della sua mano dalla guancia al lato del collo di Loki, su cui si fermò, accarezzando lentamente la mascella del fratello minore con movimenti lenti del pollice. Quel gesto così familiare, quasi un’abitudine da parte di Thor, scaldava sempre il petto di Loki, inutile quanto tentasse di negarlo a se stesso. Eppure in quel momento avvertì qualcosa di differente, un brivido spiacevole percorrergli la schiena e il cuore arrestarglisi nel petto. Il respiro mancare e i polmoni collassare.

Thor non se ne accorse e Loki non ebbe modo di pensarci troppo.

«Solo un incubo, Loki. Torniamo a dormire, l’alba è ancora lontana.»

Dopo un altro sguardo stranamente enigmatico per appartenere a Thor, la cui onestà era un tratto caratteristico, Loki si ritrovò quasi completamente premuto contro il corpo del fratello, tra le sue braccia. Naturalmente protestò, ma non eccessivamente: si limitò a sbuffare, ad agitarsi un po’ e infine a dargli un colpetto sul fianco.

Il Dio dell’Inganno amava credere di riuscire a capire sempre cosa pensasse Thor, al punto da poter prevedere le sue azioni, da poter quasi leggere i suoi pensieri senza l’ausilio della magia, ma in quel momento era spaesato. Non aveva idea di cosa stesse passando per la testa di Thor. Indubbiamente avrebbe potuto far pressioni per scoprirlo – non amava restare all’oscuro anche del più insignificante avvenimento – e niente glielo avrebbe impedito.

Peccato che gli mancò il desiderio di farlo. Loki non volle indagare, non in quel momento.

Nella sua mente c’era solo un pensiero, insistente e quasi spaventoso: con quella stretta, Thor lo stava proteggendo.

 

・・・

 

Trascorsero altre mattine moderatamente tranquille su Midgard e Loki mise momentaneamente da parte il discorso dell’incubo del fratello, concentrandosi su problemi di maggiore rilevanza, primo tra tutti le relazioni tra Asgardiani e Umani. Thor era indubbiamente cresciuto negli ultimi anni, ma nonostante ciò manteneva ancora i suoi modi di fare un po’ goffi e fin troppo spontanei, rendendolo come conseguenza un diplomatico non dei più brillanti. Era indubbio che Loki fosse ben più abile nelle relazioni politiche e diplomatiche, relazioni che in quel periodo, per quanto gran parte della popolazione umana fosse grata al fratello per le sue gesta, restavano tese e difficoltose. Loki non riusciva a capacitarsi di cosa potesse essere avvenuto, ma Midgard riversava in condizioni pietose. Il dio Dell’inganno non aveva mai considerato con particolare riguardo la popolazione umana, ma persino nella sua – relativa –  scarsa conoscenza delle abitudini di Midgard si rendeva conto che avevano quasi toccato il fondo.

Eppure, ogni qualvolta cercava di analizzare la situazione, o captava informazioni al riguardo, non riusciva a… comprenderle.

E presto se ne dimenticava.

Questo, sebbene non fosse consapevole né di dimenticare né di cosa effettivamente sparisse dalla sua mente, lasciava sulle sue spalle una spiacevole sensazione, rovinando sempre più spesso i suoi risvegli – i quali divennero prematuri, persino quando Thor, perennemente al suo fianco, era eccezionalmente tranquillo.

Era come se in un puzzle che si era convinti di aver completato, improvvisamente venisse a mancare il pezzo centrale, seppur piccolo per forza evidente.

Di conseguenza ricercava una motivazione della sua inquietudine, una qualunque, finché una sera, prima di addormentarsi, la sua mente tornò con insistenza innaturale all’incubo vissuto dal fratello; si domandò se per caso potesse essere quella la ragione delle sue notti quasi insonni. Ai suoi occhi era a dir poco assurdo e illogico in realtà, non voleva credere che fosse l’espressione addolorata di Thor a turbarlo a tal punto, ma pur a qualcosa doveva aggrapparsi. Così, riflettendovi, si addormentò.

 

 

Il risveglio fu insolito quanto i pensieri che avevano accompagnato il suo addormentarsi. Non fu Loki a svegliarsi troppo presto, né fu un calcio o una gomitata a destarlo.

Si trattò di una calda carezza al suo volto.

Una carezza.

Disorientato, come se qualcuno gli avesse dato uno schiaffo, Loki aprì gli occhi, trovando davanti a sé il fratello il quale, desto, lo osservava.

«Sei inquietante, cosa stai facendo?» una domanda retorica, dettata per lo più dalla necessità di distrarsi mentre metteva a bada le emozioni contrastanti che lo invasero inaspettatamente; nonostante infatti ormai i loro rapporti fossero tornati quasi quelli di tempi più felici, Loki era ben lontano dall’essere abituato a quel genere di contatto, a l’amore presente in ogni gesto del fratello. Ma soprattutto, non era abituato all’idea che Thor si svegliasse prima di lui, e questo non solo alla luce delle più recenti mattine, ma perché per tutte le notti che avevano trascorso assieme, in tutti i loro anni di vita, non era mai successo: era sempre Loki quello che si svegliava per primo, quello che osservava il fratello dormire – e in quei casi si illudeva di attendere nel svegliarlo con il solo scopo di pianificare al meglio un suo scherzo, quando in realtà voleva semplicemente guardarlo senza doversi nascondere dietro nessuna maschera.

«Guardo il mio fratellino dormire. Sembri quasi dolce mentre riposi.»

Era stato preso in contropiede.

«Assieme all’occhio, nostra sorella deve averti portato via anche la scarsa intelligenza rimasta.»

Thor si lasciò andare ad una risata breve ma sincera, calda e tonante. Quanto la odiava.

«Può darsi fratello.» gli rispose, poggiandogli la mano sulla guancia così da continuare ad accarezzarlo sullo zigomo affilato. «Per fortuna ho un ottimo consigliere.»

Esasperato, Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo e scansò con uno schiaffo la mano di Thor dal suo volto.

«Non è questo il punto, Thor.» rispose con voce affilata, assottigliando leggermente lo sguardo; voleva dare l’impressione al fratello che stesse scrutando direttamente nella sua anima, nella speranza che questo lo avesse spinto a parlare – ultimamente, Loki aveva notato che Thor aveva imparato a dosare meglio le parole, e per quanto ciò fosse un bene per il Dio del Tuono, per Loki rappresentava un’ennesima seccatura. «Perché eri sveglio?»

Quasi con un’espressione da cucciolo abbandonato, Thor si massaggiò la mano che era stata allontanata. Subito dopo però, la poggiò nuovamente sul volto del fratello, come se nulla fosse e soprattutto incurante dello sguardo velenoso che gli riservò l’altro. «È mattina, tutto qui.»

«Non ti svegli mai prima di me.»

Il ritardo nella risposta, il leggero mutare della sua espressione, il lieve esitare nella carezza al suo volto, la rigidità improvvisa delle sue spalle. Thor era cambiato, ma non troppo in fin dei conti: non sapeva mentire e non sapeva nascondersi.

«Sarà la prima volta che succede allora.»

_“L’incubo?”_

«Non hai dormito.»

Vi fu un altro silenzio, breve, eppure troppo lungo per Thor. Seguì un sospiro, e gli occhi di colore diverso si chiusero. La mano però restò su di Loki, anche se si spostò dalla guancia al collo, dove era solita poggiarsi.

Il Dio dell’inganno rabbrividì e trattenne il fiato; sentì improvvisamente freddo. Di nuovo.

«Sei sempre così perspicacie fratello.»

«E tu resti uno sciocco ingenuo.»

Prima che Loki potesse aggiungere altro, la presa di Thor si fece leggermente più insistenze e il fratello si avvicinò a lui finché le loro fronti non si toccarono in un gesto delicato e nostalgico, che portava alla memoria un passato che appariva incredibilmente distante e sereno; gli anni in cui erano ancora dei fanciulli, quegli anni in cui Thor non era ancora un arrogante viziato e in cui Loki ancora non dava troppo peso alla freddezza che lo circondava. Gli anni in cui, la notte, Thor si intrufolava nel suo letto e, nonostante il fratello minore sbuffasse e provasse a spingerlo via, gesticolava, rideva e parlava, _parlava e_ _parlava_. Gli raccontava come aveva trascorso la giornata, come si era allenato e persino cosa aveva mangiato. Non tralasciava nulla, all’oscuro del fatto che Loki, nonostante spesso passasse i suoi pomeriggi a studiare le vie del seiðr nella libreria del palazzo o in compagnia di sua madre Frigga, sapesse tutto di lui, anche di quando si lamentava di voler andare su un vero campo di battaglia e il padre lo sgridava severamente. Ma Loki lo ascoltava comunque con interesse, perché anche se si fingeva infastidito e commentava raramente se non con sarcasmo o per intimarlo a far silenzio, amava quei momenti. Avrebbe voluto che non finissero mai, che la notte non si tramutasse in alba. Ma purtroppo, Thor inevitabilmente iniziava a dare cenni di stanchezza; sbadigli, occhi pesanti e membra stanche.

Prima di chiudere gli occhi, ogni volta, si avvicinava al fratello, faceva toccare le loro fronti e solamente allora gli dava la buona notte.

Loki non gli aveva mai chiesto perché lo facesse. Non lo aveva mai allontanato.

«Era solo un altro incubo.»

E non lo fece neanche in quel momento.

«Non preoccuparti.»

 _“Non sono preoccupato”_ sarebbe stata la risposta più prevedibile per Loki, la risposta giusta. Ma era stanco, e l’idea che la causa del suo malessere potesse essere stato l’incubo di Thor lo rese insistente.

«Che genere di incubo?»

Thor riaprì gli occhi senza sollevare lo sguardo; la sua mano, ancora posata su Loki, arrestò la leggera carezza alla guancia.

«Qualcuno aveva ucciso il sole.» sussurrò con voce quasi spezzata, carica di emozioni. Il Dio dell’Inganno ne fu frastornato, quasi sconvolto, ed era talmente assurdo ed illogico che serrò le labbra in una linea sottile, affilando lo sguardo. Non capiva il perché delle due stesse azioni, né del dolore del fratello, e non riusciva a sopportarlo.

«Da quando sei così criptico, fratello?»

«Ho imparato dal migliore.»

Anche se a quel punto Thor sorrise e riprese ad accarezzarlo lentamente come se nulla fosse, Loki era ben lontano dall’essere tranquillo: era ricolmo d’ira – verso Thor, perché lo teneva all’oscuro, verso se stesso, perché non riusciva a capirlo e— sì, perché si era abbandonato ad uno dei tuoi magistrali sbalzi d’umore.

Schioccando la lingua e spingendo via il corpo di Thor premendogli le mani contro il petto, con un movimento fluido e sinuoso, sovrannaturale, Loki si posizionò a cavalcioni sul corpo del fratello, guardandolo glaciale dall’alto. Per un istante fu quasi tentato di far apparire una delle sue amate lame, ma si rese conto che sarebbe stato inutile – che non sarebbe potuto più essere credibile con Thor, e che il fratello ormai lo comprendeva meglio di quanto Loki riuscisse a vedere tra i pensieri di Thor. E questo lo infuriava ulteriormente, lo irritava, rendeva le sue azioni non dissimili da quelle di un bambino viziato che non ottiene quel che vuole.

Un bambino però molto potente.

«Non hai imparato niente. Dovresti sapere quanto odi essere tenuto all’oscuro.» sibilò a denti stretti, spostando una mano dalla spalla di Thor al suo collo, in un gesto che era assieme una carezza ed una minaccia. «Dovresti ricordare cosa ha riservato il destino a nostro padre per avermi ingannato.»

Il volto di Thor si rabbuiò appena, ma il sovrano di Asgard restò inerme sotto di fratello, senza neanche sollevare le braccia per tentare di respingerlo. Si limitò a guardarlo, rassegnazione, sconfitta, e anche una punta di rabbia nel suo sguardo.

«Non ho dimenticato.» la risposta arrivò dopo attimi di silenzio e la voce risultò appesantita da sentimenti la cui natura Loki non riuscì ad indovinare . Sempre più irritato, con uno scatto afferrò la mascella di Thor, stringendola. Percepì una lieve scossa.

«E dunque?»

«Non mi tratteresti come nostro padre.»

Gli occhi di Loki si ridussero a due fessure mentre stringeva minacciosamente la mano attorno al collo del Dio del Tuono.

«Il tuo giudizio ha avuto ampiamente modo di dimostrarsi inaffidabile, fratello.» sibilò, veleno nella sua voce.

Se ne pentì immediatamente. Il volto di Thor si oscurò.

«E il tuo, Loki?»

Non lo riconosceva. Non riconosceva questo Thor.

Irato, Loki lasciò andare bruscamente il volto del fratello, del tutto intenzionato ad alzarsi per andarsene, possibilmente dopo aver fatto crollare l’intera stanza sul corpo di Thor, ma il fratello maggiore reagì – e Loki questo non lo aveva previsto. Thor, con una stretta salda e dolorosa, lo afferrò per il polso e ben prima che il Dio dell’Inganno potesse in alcun modo liberarsi, lo trascinò verso di sé, in basso.

«Che mi dici del tuo giudizio?» ringhiò Thor, il suo volto improvvisamente contorto da una rabbia impetuosa che, nuovamente, non permise a Loki di agire né di controbattere: in un attimo si ritrovò con la schiena contro il materasso, le mani di Thor a bloccargli i polsi fino a fargli male e il peso del fratello a schiacciarlo.

«Avanti!» tuonò a quel punto, rabbia e dolore più che evidenti in ogni piega della pelle, nell’occhio azzurro lucido.

A Loki mancò il fiato. Il grande Dio dell’Inganno, un oratore, era senza parole, schiaffeggiato dalle crude emozioni che trapelavano da ogni fibra del corpo di Thor.

«Dimmelo» ripeté il Dio del Tuono, questa volta con voce più bassa, quasi un mormorio disperato. Data la pericolosa vicinanza, Loki avvertì il petto di Thor vibrare ad ogni parola, il respiro sfiorargli il volto. «Avanti...»

I loro nasi si sfiorarono. Un sussurro che non comprese.

Una lacrima bagnò  la guancia di Loki, e il Dio non era certo di sapere a chi appartenesse.

Era devastato, scosso, e non ne comprendeva il motivo, così come neanche riusciva a spiegarsi il comportamento del fratello, la disperazione che avvertiva e il dubbio così marcato per il suo giudizio.

C’era qualcosa di strano, e quasi a conferma di questa sua intuizione, si sentì schiacciare oppresso da— da _qualcosa_.

Non poteva restare lì, fermo.

Anche se privo della sua caratteristica razionalità, agì. come un animale ferito in gabbia, diede una ginocchiata al costato del fratello, allo stesso tempo cercando di liberare i propri polsi dalla stretta che ancora li intrappolava.

«Scansati, bruto—!»

Thor sembrò non accusare minimamente il colpo, né diede alcun cenno di aver ascoltato le sue parole; al contrario, accentuando la sua presa su di Loki, premette ulteriormente il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro per immobilizzarlo. Lo intrappolò insomma, ma in quel gesto egoistico e sconsiderato, Loki avvertì necessità e disperazione. Se non fosse stato tanto spaesato e infuriato, se sulle loro spalle non ricadessero anni di incomprensioni che ancora non riusciva a mettere totalmente da parte, probabilmente lo avrebbe abbracciato – di nuovo, come era successo sulla nave— quando?

Quanto tempo fa erano giunti su Midgard?

«Sei solamente capace di mentire.»

Il sussurro di Thor soffiò direttamente sul suo orecchio, delicato, ma ciò che pronunciò, il tono con cui lo disse, non fu dissimile da una pugnalata al cuore.

Dal corpo di Loki scaturì un’ondata di energia sufficientemente forte da scaraventare in aria Thor e l’intera mobilia della stanza. Il legno si ruppe nello schianto contro le pareti, e questa si crepò per l’urto con Thor.

Loki non restò in quella camera ulteriormente e, senza dire nulla, sparì.

 

・・・

 

Passarono delle settimane prima che Loki decidesse di tornare e la scelta non fu semplice.

In un primo momento, vi fu solo rabbia, come un tempo – un tempo che voleva dimenticare ma a cui continuava ad aggrapparsi per ricordarsi chi era, quasi spaventato all’idea di perdere se stesso. Successivamente, subentrarono desiderio di vendetta, di essere riconosciuti ed apprezzati per il proprio valore; si trattava di sensazioni a Loki tutt’altro che estranee, tant’è che fu quasi come incontrare vecchie compagne di viaggio per lui: un sorriso amaro sulle labbra e le braccia aperte per accoglierle. Eppure, fu questione d’attimi, e l’unica compagnia rimastagli fu la solitudine.

Gelida. Aspra. Cruda.

Non era estranea per il Dio dell’Inganno, no, ma non la aveva mai avvertita tanto duramente. Dopo tutti gli avvenimenti recenti, dopo le parole a lungo rimandate che finalmente si era scambiato con il fratello, dopo gli ultimi mesi su Midgard a condividere i medesimi spazi e a lasciarsi viziare dal calore del suo corpo ogni notte, sentiva freddo.

Si costrinse dunque a riflettere e a riesaminare con lucidità la ragione della sua ira: confusione, disorientamento, ma soprattutto delle parole. “ _Sei solamente capace di mentire_ ”.

Thor, per quanto fosse cambiato durante gli anni in cui erano stati lontani – e qui, nonostante Loki tentasse di negarlo a se stesso, la punta di rimpianto e irritazione che pungeva  il suo cuore era presente, ogni volta –, non era crudele.

Thor e crudeltà: i due termini potevano a stento essere inseriti in una stessa frase, l’idea di applicare quel concetto al fratello era talmente assurda da strappare una risata a Loki.

Essendo dunque questa una realtà ineluttabile, quale era il significato di quelle parole? Contro ogni sua aspettativa, per una volta e una soltanto, Loki volle convincersi che non vi era alcuna malizia, alcun inganno, alcuna bugia. Semplicemente, doveva svelare la realtà che si nascondeva dietro le parole del fratello, e il suo istinto e la sua esperienza lo conducevano ad un’unica soluzione: l’incubo di Thor.

A quel punto, nonostante sapesse quel che avrebbe dovuto cercare e nonostante si fosse quasi pentito di essersi allontanato a tal modo, Loki restava pur sempre se stesso e, in quanto tale, orgoglio e vanità scorrevano copiosi nelle sue vene.

Così, anche quando tornò dal fratello e dal suo popolo due settimane dopo, ignorò Thor. Thor che in un primo momento provò a scusarsi, ad abbracciarlo, dimostrandosi sinceramente dispiaciuto e preoccupato, quasi spaventato. Thor che subito dopo passò alla rabbia, alle accuse e si abbandonò al suo lato più infantile e sciocco. Ed infine, Thor che lo ignorò a sua volta – non sfoggiando la stessa crudeltà di Loki, non era ancora un bravo attore quanto lui, ma fu sufficiente perché il Dio dell’Inganno assaggiasse la sua stessa medicina amara.

Passarono giorni: le notti erano gelide senza la presenza del fratello; gli incubi, a lui avvezzi, tornarono con violenza e prepotenza, lasciandolo risvegliare senza fiato, sudato e nel panico.

Naturalmente, nascose tuto ciò con abilità finché poté, ma a differenza di un tempo la sua maschera era ben più sottile, e fu solamente questione di giorni prima che iniziasse a cedere troppo evidentemente. Quando infatti Thor passava accanto a lui degnandolo a malapena di uno sguardo, o quando Thor sorrideva con dolcezza a terzi, il dolore e la rabbia che Loki provava non si affievolivano; cercava di scacciare quelle sensazioni e soprattutto di mentire a se stesso, ma ormai non vi riusciva più con la facilità di un tempo.

Cosa rimaneva dunque del Dio dell'Inganno se non era più in grado di ingannare se stesso?

Loki possedeva la risposta ad ogni sua domanda, ma non per questo avrebbe pronunciato la risposta di questa. Non la avrebbe mai sussurrata neanche nella sua mente.

Ma, a prescindere da ciò, questo reciproco ignorarsi non poteva continuare. Era certo che presto sarebbe stato Thor a cedere per primo, ma Loki non aveva intenzione di ferirsi ulteriormente. Il Dio dell’Inganno aveva molti aspetti e molte verità, ma non era disposto a farsi del male se i guadagni erano miseri, senza contare che aveva un piano da attuare: se infatti era tornato così presto dal fratello e dal suo popolo, era prevalentemente per costringere Thor a svelargli quello che gli nascondeva.

Così, forse, anche la pesantezza che lo affliggeva sarebbe scomparsa, e con essa la sensazione di dimenticare qualcosa di importante ogni giorno, ogni ora, ogni minuto.

Tutto ciò che dovette fare per attuare il suo piano fu incantare una delle bevande di Thor e attendere che, una volta ritiratosi nelle sue stanze, si addormentasse profondamente. A questo modo, leggere nei suoi ricordi sarebbe stato facile, quasi troppo forse; un po’ di divertimento non avrebbe di certo guastato il suo già pessimo umore. Però, affinché l’incantesimo funzionasse, era necessario che il soggetto restasse fermo e che il contatto non si interrompesse e, poiché Thor non avrebbe mai acconsentito, quello era il metodo più semplice ed indolore. Altrimenti, avrebbe potuto legarlo o immobilizzarlo, ma sarebbe stato eccessivamente complicato, se non rischioso. Non voleva ritrovarsi il corpo attraversato da scariche elettriche.

Così, rilassato, entrò nelle stanze di Thor, trovandolo che dormiva profondamente sul letto ampio, i vestiti ancora parzialmente indosso – come se non avesse fatto in tempo a indossare qualcosa di comodo per la notte – e la bocca parzialmente schiusa, facendolo russare sonoramente. Alzando un sopracciglio in segno di scherno, Loki escluse a tal punto a possibilità che si sarebbe verificato un qualsiasi problema: dormiva veramente come un bambino. Mentre lo avvicinava osservandolo, quasi gli venne da sorridere senza malizia nel vederlo così vulnerabile; gli parve di ricordare gli anni passati, quando erano giovani ed era solito trovarlo addormentato da qualche parte, estenuato dagli allenamenti o semplicemente per l’aver mangiato troppo. Quasi ogni volta lo risvegliava con uno scherzo, non sempre apprezzato da Thor, ma ogni tanto, raramente, restava ad osservarlo dormire senza disturbarlo.

Non voleva ricordare quali fossero i suoi pensieri con accuratezza, e ora non avevano comunque più alcuna importanza.

Con un sospiro, dopo essere rimasto qualche secondo in piedi accanto al corpo di Thor quasi in contemplazione, Loki salì sul materasso e si sdraiò rivolto verso il fratello, sufficientemente vicino perché le loro fronti potessero toccarsi se solo lo avesse desiderato. Sulla fronte di Thor, distesa in un sonno pacifico, Loki poggiò il palmo della mano.

Chiuse gli occhi.

 

~

 

_“Ti assicuro, fratello.”_

La vista è sfocata, il corpo dolorante e appesantito dalla stanchezza e dal metallo lo lega, lo stringe e lo soffoca. Eppure, non prova dolore, poiché ogni sofferenza è per i corpi senza vita del suo popolo che giacciono davanti ai suoi occhi; corpi, cadaveri tra cui vi è anche quello del suo migliore amico, ucciso senza che lui potesse far nulla per impedirlo.

_“Il sole tornerà a splendere su di noi.”_

Impotenza, furia, disperazione, sofferenza, brama di vendetta e giustizia per la sua gente, per se stesso.

E non è ancora finita. La vista torna limpida – per quanto fumo e detriti lo consentano – e riesce a mettere a fuoco la figura del fratello, riapparso dal nulla. È confidente, sorride, si fa avanti spavaldo.

Una recita.

_Non farlo._

_“Loki, principe di Asgard.”_

Resta immobile, il respiro trattenuto. Il fratello invece avanza, un passo dopo l’altro; la schiena è curva, i capelli spettinati, il volto macchiato dal sangue e dalla polvere. Si volta, abbassa lo sguardo. Subito dopo lo rialza, lo guarda e fa una pausa. Sospira.

_“Odinson.”_

Vi è silenzio. Non avverte il proprio cuore, né il proprio respiro. Capisce troppo tutto assieme, e mentre Loki prosegue, spera che sia un incubo. Spera che sia uno dei suoi trucchi crudeli.

Tutto tranne _quello_.

_“Legittimo erede al trono di Jotunheim, Dio dell’Inganno.”_

Prova a liberarsi, anche a costo di strapparsi gli arti, ma è completamente bloccato, svuotato di ogni forza. Neanche i fulmini rispondono al suo richiamo. Non ha nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto, nessun padre a consigliarlo. Solo cadaveri.

E un fratello sciocco.

_“Giuro qui in tua presenza, a te…”_

Il peggiore dei fratelli.

_“…la mia immortale fedeltà.”_

 

 

Oscurità. Gelo.

Il corpo è libero dalle catene ma appesantito dalla perdita, dal dolore accecante. Nella sua mente il suono orrendo delle ossa spezzate, dell’ultimo respiro esalato, del corpo gettato davanti a sé.

Si trascina con ogni forza verso di lui, verso la sua famiglia, il suo compagno, la sua vita.

Lo chiama, lui non risponde.

La nave sta per distruggersi ma non gli importa, non può perderlo una terza volta, non può essere reale.

Ora si sveglierà; diventerà un serpente e tenterà di soffocarlo. Oppure sparirà, sentirà la sua risata alle spalle assieme ad un pugnale tra le costole. Oppure ancora si limiterà a sollevare le braccia e a toccargli con un dito la fronte, perché è un incubo e così potrà svegliarlo.

Poggia il capo contro il suo petto e lo scuote ancora.

Sussurra il suo nome un’ultima volta.

 

 

Tutto muta attorno a lui, le uniche costanti sono l’ira e la sofferenza. Lascia che questi sentimenti lo spronino a proseguire, a combattere e combattere, finché prova la breve ebbrezza della vendetta – ma l’attimo dopo la vede svanire, lasciandogli l’amaro in bocca e nessuna gioia. Il dolore a quel punto lo circonda perché non è il solo a soffrire. Non può permettersi di lasciarsi sopraffare.

Ma è così difficile, e al contrario permettere al lutto di schiacciarlo sarebbe così semplice.

No.

È un Dio. Un re. Deve vincerlo per il suo popolo, per chi è rimasto. Per rendere quella promessa realtà.

_“Il sole tornerà a splendere su di noi.”_

Si aggrappa a quelle parole e unisce le sue forze con i suoi amici, accantona il ogni sofferenza fisica e non e va avanti. I muscoli doloranti, il sangue dei nemici mischiato al proprio sul suo corpo, il volto scuro e stanco, ma nel cuore una speranza.

Passano anni terresti – insignificanti per la sua natura Asgardiana, e nonostante ciò gli sembrano secoli, millenni – e finalmente la battaglia è vinta. L’ordine ristabilito. I suoi amici ritrovano chi gli è stato tolto, uno dopo l’altro: il ragazzo ragno, albero, lo stregone, la figlia di Thanos, il computer, il guardiano dell’inverno, Lord Star e i suoi compagni.

Tranne lui.

Lui non ha niente da stringere, niente con cui ricordarli – parte del suo popolo, i suoi amici, suo fratello.

Il sole splende, indubbiamente. Il suo popolo rinasce su Midgard, prospero, e la ricerca di un nuovo pianeta, con il conflitto terminato, prosegue velocemente e senza problemi.

Sì, il sole splende.

«Perché mi hai mentito ancora.»

 

~

 

Loki spalancò gli occhi, il respiro strozzato e il cuore immobile e gelido nel suo petto. Non capì dove si trovava, cosa fosse successo: era come se i suoi sensi fossero cancellati, troncati dal peso eccessivo che schiacciava il suo petto. Non vedeva, non sentiva, non percepiva.

Uno spiacevole effetto collaterale di sbirciare nelle menti altrui era il coinvolgimento emotivo che si poteva provare, ma Loki lo sapeva e credeva di essere preparato ad ogni genere di dolore, non importava quale fosse la natura dell’incubo di Thor. Eppure si era sbagliato, e ciò era evidente dal fatto che in quel momento non ricordasse neanche di aver attuato un simile incantesimo. L’unica certezza era il cuore spezzato, strappato con violenza dal suo petto; l’unica certezza erano i sussulti del suo corpo, il volto umido.

Questo finché una mano bollente non strinse il suo polso, finché un’altra non si poggiò prima sul suo petto e infine sul suo volto, scaldando le sue membra velocemente, quasi spaventandolo. Solo a quel punto gli occhi videro veramente: Thor, il volto solcato da rughe profonde di preoccupazione, era disteso al suo fianco e cercava nell’espressione del fratello sia domande che risposte. Eppure rimaneva silenzioso, limitandosi ad accarezzargli una guancia per asciugargli le lacrime.

Lacrime.

Loki iniziò gradualmente a tornare alla realtà, a distaccarsi dal sogno in cui era ancora inconsapevolmente intrappolato. Inizialmente, ricordò quel che stava facendo, dove si trovava e cosa lo aveva spinto a frugare nella mente del fratello.

Provò a calmarsi dunque, ma le lacrime non si arrestarono nonostante la vergogna e l’imbarazzo che provò, e non poté fare nulla per impedire al suo corpo di ricercare con disperazione il calore del fratello, che lo abbracciò con delicatezza e dolcezza, come se temesse di poterlo ferire – e forse, quel timore non era troppo infondato. Il Dio dell’Inganno non si era mai sentito tanto vulnerabile ed esposto.

Ne era disgustato, terrorizzato, ma a Thor sembrava non importare – nonostante probabilmente avesse capito perché si trovava in quel posto; Loki si chiese come avesse fatto a svegliarsi così presto nonostante l’incantesimo che aveva fatto perché dormisse, e si chiese anche perché non sembrasse minimamente arrabbiato. Per quale motivo non lo stesse cacciando, non lo stesse rimproverando per essersi intromesso nella sua mente e nei suoi ricordi.

«Loki.»

Ricordi.

Comprese.  La consapevolezza di quel che era successo anni prima, seppur ancora confusa e piena di dubbi, lo stravolse come un fiume in piena con tutta la sua forza e crudezza. Il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene mentre realizzava che quanto aveva visto non era banale incubo, bensì un insieme di ricordi.

I ricordi di come era morto e della rabbia e solitudine affrontate da Thor.

Loki capì finalmente perché Thor gli era sembrato così differente nei suoi confronti, perché in ogni tocco aveva avvertito un’insolita necessità di certezze, e anche la confusione, l’oppressione al petto e i continui dubbi, le ripercorrenti incertezze acquisirono un senso. Conoscendosi, per quanto il suo amore per Thor fosse radicato in lui, non si sarebbe mai sacrificato a quel modo senza un piano, senza una minima certezza di poter salvare il fratello e, possibilmente, anche la sua stessa vita. Era dunque che sicuro di aver escogitato qualcosa affinché potesse tornare al fianco di Thor – anche perché, altrimenti, non sarebbe stato lì, disteso su un letto tra le braccia di Thor.

Qualcosa però nel processo forse era andato storto, forse no, il punto era che non possedeva alcun ricordo di quei momenti, né immaginava se e come Thor fosse riuscito a riportarlo indietro. Era come se parte della sua memoria fosse stata riscritta per adattarsi ad un tempo che non gli sarebbe dovuto appartenere.

Sinceramente però, in quel momento non gli importava.

«Loki.» Thor lo chiamò un’altra volta, la voce più insistente rispetto a prima.

Prendendo un lungo respiro, il Dio dell’Inganno si separò dal petto di Thor contro cui era stato stretto e guardò il fratello senza esitazione.

«Come hai osato nascondermelo.»

Thor aprì bocca ma non ne uscì alcun suono; invece, avvicinò una mano al suo collo – un gesto usuale, a cui era ben più che abituato, eppure— Loki tremò e istintivamente si allontanò. A quel punto Thor si abbandonò ad un sorriso amaro e ritirò la mano per poggiarla sul fianco del fratello, così da rassicurarlo e allo stesso tempo tenerlo vicino nella speranza che non si allontanasse.

Avido come sempre, senza rendersene conto.

«Lo stregone ha ritenuto fosse più sag—»

Loki non gli concesse neanche di terminare la frase e, il volto offuscato improvvisamente dall’ira, diede uno schiaffo al fratello – non utilizzò i pugnali semplicemente perché l’incantesimo aveva prosciugato gran parte del suo seiðr, almeno così volle convincersi.

«Da quando il sovrano di Asgard da ascolto a degli infimi umani qua—»

Fu il turno di Thor di interrompere il fratello: quasi ringhiando, oltraggiato dallo schiaffo e lasciando che i sentimenti lo sopraffassero, strattonò il fratello, una mano sulla sua nuca a tirargli i capelli corvini. Loki rabbrividì e gli mancò il fiato, odiando il terrore che momentaneamente lo attraversò – erano lasciti di sensazioni che non gli appartenevano realmente, ma nonostante questo l’agonia e l’impotenza apparvero tangibili –, e provò immediatamente a liberarsi della presa, sibilando minacce a mezza voce.

Thor non si fece intimidire da nulla però, né dalle parole vuote del fratello, né dallo sguardo spaventato. Non questa volta.

«Avrei rischiato di perderti per sempre se la verità ti fosse stata rivelata con troppo anticipo, fratello.» mormorò con urgenza, tenendolo saldamente anche a costo di stringere leggermente la presa. «Il tuo stesso spirito mi ha parlato.» proseguì con più dolcezza sia nella voce che nei gesti; aveva infatti posto la mano lontano dal collo del fratello, optando per accarezzargli il volto ancora umido dalle lacrime. Loki si domandò distrattamente come dovesse apparire ai suoi occhi, sicuramente patetico. «Tutto è andato secondo il tuo piano.»

C’erano sofferenza e serenità nella voce di Thor, due opposti che apparentemente rappresentavano ogni aspetto del loro rapporto, dal passato lontano al presente.

«Anche il tuo desiderio di tenermene all’oscuro e di lasciarmi in lutto per una terza volta, alla ricerca della vendetta.»

A quelle parole Loki non osò rispondere con scherno, come era avvenuto in passato. Era impensabile che gli chiedesse se diceva il vero, non dopo quanto aveva sperimentato sulla sua pelle vivendo il suo peggior incubo – un ricordo – in prima persona. Si chiese però se anche questo non fosse stato nei piano dell’altro sé, nel Dio che aveva visto sacrificarsi davanti agli occhi del fratello. Forse questa consapevolezza nuova doveva essere una benedizione, o una condanna, che aveva cercato di fargli arrivare?

Non gli era mai capitato di dover analizzare la sua stessa mente, i suoi stessi trucchi ed inganni, e dovette ammettere che era abbastanza complesso giungere ad una conclusione. Non osava immaginare che groviglio indistricabile dovesse essere per il fratello.

Il fratello che anche in quel momento lo fissava con uno sguardo inevitabilmente offuscato da preoccupazione e ancora una punta di rabbia, in cui Loki poté scorgere la stessa espressione concentrata e assieme confusa che manifestava da ragazzo, quando Loki faceva sparire oggetti o si prodigava in altri scherzi di poco conto per il solo gusto di vedere quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato il fratello a capire il trucco.

Gli sfuggì un mezzo sorriso e sentì la rabbia scivolar via dalle sue membra.

«Beh, suppongo sia abbastanza in linea con il mio carattere.»

A quelle parole Thor accennò un sorriso, a cui seguì prontamente una risata breve ma sincera, bassa e roca come sempre, e Loki desiderò avaramente di averla esclusivamente per sé: le vibrazioni del petto del fratello, il suono familiare e rassicurante ricco di ricordi ancora piacevoli. In segretezza bramava tutto questo.

Era Thor il vero egoista?

Colui che lo aveva nuovamente abbracciato e lo teneva saldamente contro il proprio corpo lasciando che il suo calore scaldasse le sue membra provate e stanche, stringendolo così che nessuna fibra del loro essere fosse separata. I vestiti in quel frangente divennero quasi un intralcio, considerò Loki, accettando l’idea di lasciarsi scottare se significava rendere felice Thor.

«Non avevo nulla con cui onorare il tuo ricordo.» mormorò il fratello, poggiando il volto contro la sua spalla così che la barba solleticò l’incavo del collo di Loki, il quale reagì rabbrividendo appena. Il Dio del Tuono sembrò non curarsene e restò nella posizione in cui si trovava, non dando il minimo accenno di voler allentare la sua presa.

Loki d’altronde non gli diede alcun motivo per farlo.

«Hai forse bisogno di qualcosa di fisico per ricordarmi?»

A quelle parole però, Thor si distanziò lo stretto necessario per guardare Loki in volto; nei suoi occhi ancora una volta lo sguardo confuso e in parte ferito che il Dio dell’Inganno era tristemente abituato a vedere.

«No, ma—»

«Ero convinto di aver lasciato cicatrici a sufficienza.»

Ed era vero: per quanto potesse sembrare apparentemente solo una provocazione o una frase di scherno, Loki era sinceramente convinto di aver ferito a sufficienza il fratello – fisicamente, ma soprattutto nei sentimenti – perché non potesse dimenticarlo, nel male più che nel bene. Questa consapevolezza, in quel momento, non portò alcuna falsa euforia, ma solo amarezza.

Poteva anche essere sopravvissuto, ma non poteva cambiare il passato.

«Ne hai lasciate, fratello.» ammise Thor senza distogliere lo sguardo e soprattutto senza allontanarsi; Loki si aspettava di scorgere la familiare delusione sui suoi lineamenti, ma al contrario vi vide serenità. Non capì. «E le porterò sempre con me. Ma lo sai, sono molto fisico, no?» proseguì, e quasi a voler sottolineare quanto aveva appena detto riprese ad accarezzargli una guancia con un pollice, la mano che tornò saldamente al suo posto sulla sua nuca, riappropriandosene. Loki questa volta non rabbrividì e lasciò che il calore di Thor scacciasse il gelo e il dolore. «Mi sarebbe bastato anche uno straccio dei tuoi abiti per essere soddisfatto; qualcosa che potessi stringere e tenere con me.»

Il Dio dell’Inganno restò in silenzio ad osservarlo, le labbra una linea sottile che non lasciava trasparire alcuna emozione se non del leggero nervosismo. Ancora una volta, non osò canzonarlo , eppure non aveva neanche intenzione di restare in silenzio, per quanto in realtà vi fosse ben poco da aggiungere.

Ma era una questione di principio: l’ultima parola doveva essere sempre la sua.

«Suppongo che ora non ne avrai più bisogno, dato che sono qui.»

Il volto di Thor si illuminò e con esso il petto di Loki si scaldò.

«Mh, no non direi.» gli rispose fingendosi pensieroso, gli occhi sorridenti e brillanti «Ma ho molti arretrati di cui rifarmi.» aggiunse, e senza preavviso intrappolò Loki in un abbraccio poderoso, stretto e implacabile.

«Sciocco—»

Immediatamente, Loki tentò di liberarsi, ma tra la forza bruta del fratello e le sue braccia bloccate tra il petto di Thor e il proprio, neanche provare a dargli una ginocchiata ebbe i suoi effetti – se si escludeva la risata calda in cui proruppe Thor e che risuonò nel petto di Loki, familiare e rassicurante.

«Hai— penato così a lungo solo per uccidermi con le tue stesse mani?» provò con una tattica differente il fratello minore, nessun odio vero o veleno alcuno nella voce. Se possibile, era quasi divertito anche lui in realtà.

La presa di Thor si allentò un minimo, abbastanza perché Loki potesse respirare e muovere liberamente le braccia; a quel punto avrebbe potuto respingerlo e allontanarsi, ma non lo fece. Al contrario, contro ogni aspettativa, allungò le braccia e le poggiò delicatamente dietro la schiena del fratello, ricambiando l’abbraccio con ben più imbarazzo di quanto avrebbe voluto.

«Mi dovrai numerose spiegazioni.»

«Sì.»

Passarono secondi, minuti di silenzio forse.

«Ti odio.» sussurrò Loki. La sua più grande menzogna.

Thor sorrise contro la sua spalla, fece incontrare le loro fronti e chiuse gli occhi.

«Lo so.»

 

 

 

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete letto fin qui, grazie di cuore. Spero che la lettura sia stata di vostro gradimento!  
> Se volete, lasciate un commento, fa sempre piacere, e ho più che bisogno di sclerare un po' su IW ;;


End file.
